Famille Season 1
by MrsMarkGray
Summary: The Gray's let in two female strays. The two sisters find themselves doing the unexpected for their new mother and falling for her two twin sons. And that's all before Joe Carroll arrives. Pre-Season 2 with added characters.
1. Chapter 1

The whole family are residing in the living room. The cream wallpaper lighting up the room while the sky was dark outside. Dark paintings also filled the room with gloom. Even though it was the main living room, there is no TV. Couches and armchairs filled up the large space. Expensive rugs spread out on the floor. A young, pale girl is sitting on one of them. Her legs are spread out over the rug, the tips of her pink converse hitting against each other. Her back leaning against the couch behind her. Her long, slightly curly, violet dyed hair spread out across the couch cushion, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Danielle please" The young girl looks up to who called her name. A middle aged woman is sitting on the armchair to her right, looking straight at her with warm eyes. Her blonde hair is tied up in a bun. "Please concentrate dear" Lily Gray says to Danielle.

Next to Danielle on the couch is an older man. His dark floppy hair is covering his forehead. He sits with his hands on his lap, his eyes looking down at them. His eyes would often shift to the right to stare at the back of Danielle's head, but not for long.

"Mark, dear" Mark looks up at Lily, his mother. "Where are Katherine and Luke?"

Mark was about to speak when giggling and voices could be heard coming from the hallway. Everyone in the room looks to the door when a girl Mark's age walks into the room with a smile on her face. A man is behind her. He looks like Mark but his hair is slicked back with gel. His hand is resting on Katherine's hip, guiding her into the room and walking her to the couch in front of Danielle and Mark. Luke ignores his mother's cold stares as he walks past her to sit on the couch. The two sit down quietly, as if waiting for permission to speak. Lily clears her throat before speaking "Thank you for coming on time. I wouldn't have called you here unless I needed to talk to all of my children"

Her "children" are all looking at her peaceful expression on her face. She is wearing a cream blouse and pencil skirt, her legs crossed and her hands sat on her knees. She looks to each of her children as she talks to them. "I have met a wonderful young girl. She's no older then you are Katherine" Kat shifts her eyes from Lily to look at Luke's face for a few seconds. Her nails are painted black and in her hand is Luke's hand, their fingers interlocked.

"She's lovely. Very sweet. But she's lonely" Lily continues. "She currently works as a waitress in the middle of the city. No tips. Bad pay. She has no car. No family. She lives in a one bedroom apartment. Badly decorated." Lily stops for a few seconds to scan her children's faces before continuing. "I want her to come live with us"

The whole room is silent with shock. Luke is the first one to speak. "Mom...I don't think this is a good idea. She could be a thief. She could come into our house and steal all our precisions and then leave. You barely know her" Lily stops her son with the palm of her hand.

"No Luke, I know her. I know her very well" Lily looks to Mark. Mark wasn't looking back at his mother but to the window, watching the snow fall down outside.

"Mark" His mother spoke with a slight angry tone but in a quiet voice.

Mark turns to look at his mother.

"What do you think, Mark?" Lily asks her son.

Mark turns away from his mother to look at his twin brother in front of him. Luke looks at him, as if asking for back up.

"Well…we let Danielle and Katherine join the family. If we can trust her, she could…stay here"

Lily smiles at her youngest son while Luke looks down, slightly angry.

"Danielle. Katherine. I would like you two to meet her tomorrow. Then the boys can help her move in in the afternoon." Lily beamed.

Danielle and Kat nod their heads in approval. Mostly forced nods. They have only just joined the family. They don't want to argue with their new mother just yet.

"Then that is it" Lily stands up, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she walks to the door. "Goodnight my dears" she said before exiting the room, leaving her children to talk without any arguing from herself.

Luke leans forward, his hand still holding Katherine's. "Guys, we can't let this happen"

"Why not?" Danielle said. "She has no family. Just like me and Kat. Maybe this will be a good thing"

"If mom starts bringing in more people, what will happen to us?" Luke said, his eyes looking straight at Mark.

Mark looked at his brother back "Mother wouldn't get rid of us. She's known us since birth. She can't…she wouldn't"

"Not before long, there will be lots of lonely, strange people in this house and when there are no rooms left, who will see kick out first?" Luke looks to everyone in the room.

"Luke. You're worried about being replaced" Danielle is staring at her converse as she spoke "You're not worried she'll kick you out, you're worried she'll find another son. Someone to replace your role as father of this family. Lily wouldn't kick out her blessed sons" Luke stares at the youngest of the family. The girl he's put through hell in the past and is exposing Luke for his true colours.

Before Danielle could expose anything else, Luke storms out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

The room is silent again. The only noise coming from Danielle's converse as she taps them again. Katherine let out a breath before speaking. "You didn't have to point it out to him. You know he doesn't like it"

"He shouldn't be a jerk. That girl out there is like us. She has no one. Just like us a few months ago. He wants to stop that because he can't take being replaced. She should have what we have, Kat. A family" Katherine wasn't looking at her sister as she spoke, but she knows she's right.

Katherine sat for a minute before standing up and leaving the room to look for her boyfriend, leaving Mark and Danielle alone in the room.

Danielle doesn't say anything to Mark and Mark doesn't say anything to Danielle. Just the tapping of Danielle converse is the only sound that could be heard. Mark wants to speak. But something was stopping him. Danielle wants to leave the room, leave Mark to be by himself. But something was stopping her.

Mark was the first to leave. He didn't even say goodbye to the youngest on the floor. He just quietly made his way out of the room. Leaving Danielle to tap her converse in peace.

* * *

Danielle's eyes flickers from left to right. She took her phone out of her pocket and checks the time. 12.37pm. Kat was due to meet her at 12.15pm. She's late. Danielle did try calling her but there was no answer. She called Luke too. And no answer there either. Danielle nuzzles her chin and mouth into her pink cotton scarf around her neck. She's standing outside a café in the middle of Paris. It's a busy afternoon. People flood the streets. Coffee cups in their hands. Women in blazers and men wearing suits rushing back to their offices. Danielle was getting her phone back out of her pocket when a hand grabs her arm. When Danielle looks up, she saw a bright, smiling face looking down at her.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Danielle shifts closer to Mark.

"Katy called me 10 minutes ago. Said Luke was taking her somewhere. Sorry I'm late, I drove as fast as I could" Mark makes his way towards the café door, pulling Danielle's arm, not forcefully, with him. Danielle rolls her eyes as she walks across the wooden café floors towards one of the only tables available. Danielle knew exactly what Katherine is trying to do. Luke and Kat always spend most of their time together. But this was different. Kat can be without her boyfriend for one hour. But Kat calling Mark to go meet her was not accidental.

Mark pulls out the chair for Danielle at the table for two. The table is sitting by a window, a clear view for the two to stare at the passers-by. Danielle smiles at Mark before sitting on the pulled out chair and he helps her in. He sits in front of her, taking off his navy coloured coat and black scarf. Danielle lays her bag safely on the floor between Mark's feet.

Mark squashes the bag with his shoes. A known habit of Danielle's when she's out and about. Instead of putting the bag on the back of the chair, for safety reasons she rests her bag between her feet on the floor. But when she's out with Mark, she'll lay her bag between Mark's feet. And Mark knows this habit very well. She's been doing it for the past two months.

The two aren't looking at each other. Mark nervously clears his throat, scanning the café. Danielle looks down at her hands, picking at her purple nail polished fingers.

"Que puis-je vous les gars?" A waitress had approached the table quietly because Mark turns to look at her, almost shocked. She is young, blonde and tall. She's holding a notepad and pen, looking straight at the two of them. Danielle looks up too. But she didn't know French.

"What would you like?" Mark asks the young girl, leaning towards her on his elbows.

"Tea. One sugar. And a chocolate chip cookie" She replies, looking Mark in the eyes, a glimmer in her eyes.

Mark looks down, a smile creasing over his face like he is trying to not laugh.

"Un thé, une bouilloire. Et deux biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. Un aller. Et nous aimerions que Giselle ... pour nous apporter notre ordre" Mark politely said to the young waitress and flashes her a sweet smile.

Danielle looks at Mark more confused but he's looking down, his fingers playing with the napkin in front of him.

"Mark we all can't speak French, what did you tell her?" Danielle said impatiently.

Mark looks up at the pale girl in front of him. Looking straight into her eyes.

"I said what we ordered and asked for Giselle" Mark put it simply.

5 minutes later, a young, slim French waitress walked over to their table, a tray on her hands with their order.

The young girl doesn't say anything, she carefully places the tray on their table. She looks exhausted, dark circles under her eyes. She was about to turn away when Mark spoke "Giselle?"

Giselle looks down at the stranger calling her name. She stares at him and then glances at Danielle. As if she's trying to remember their faces.

"Do I know you?" She spoke in French, with a strong French accent.

"No. But my mother does" Mark spoke French to her too. "You know Lily Gray?"

Giselle nods her head slowly. But her eyes have brightened up at Lily's name. "Yes. She's been coming in for coffee most days. She said…" Giselle pauses and looks around her. Chatter fills the small café and cluttering of plates and mugs could be heard all around them. Mark nods at her to continue. "She said I could come stay. She offered me family"

A middle aged man, with a bald head calls Giselle's name from behind her, his head popping out of the kitchen. He is shouting in French to her, gesturing her to continue serving paying customers.

"I'm sorry" She said in French, looking extremely apologetic. Like she was about to burst into tears. But before Giselle could take one step away from the table, Mark stood up.

"We're leaving" He announces. Danielle looks up from her mug of tea. During Mark and Giselle's conversation in French, Danielle somehow managed to sneak her book out of the bag between Mark's feet. She was stirring the tea, her eyes glued to the pages when Mark interrupted her.

She stares up at him and to Giselle in confusion. Giselle looks just as confused as she does.

"And you're coming with us Giselle" Mark spoke in French while he put his coat and scarf back on, picking up Danielle's bag from the floor.

The two girls didn't have much time to argue. Danielle packs her two cookies and slips her book under her arm. Mark is gesturing to the young French girl out of the café, Danielle quickly following. Nobody notices the three of them leaving the café without paying. It was only two cookies, not much they will miss.

* * *

Giselle has settled into the house perfectly. She has her own room. A king sized bed to sleep on at night. Endless amounts of food in the fridge in the kitchen waiting for her if she got hungry. Danielle is even helping her learn English. With Mark's help of course. And a handsome young man that smiles at her whenever they walk past each other in the hallway. That certain young man happened to be Katherine's boyfriend. Whenever she caught him staring, she would slap him on the arm, but recently, she has been punching him on the arm. Like at breakfast time, he would glance up at her. And she would glance back up at him. He tries to hide it but Katy could see it all. She always does. She has an eye for detail.

A small purple bruise has appeared up Luke's arm. He looks into the bathroom mirror, flexing his muscle, staring long and hard at it. Kat and Luke share a bathroom, but lately, Kat had been sleeping in the guest room. Away from her 'naughty' boyfriend. When the door slowly opens, he expected it to be her.

"Babe, I knew you would come around" Luke turns around. Instead of seeing a blonde Katherine, he is staring straight at a dark haired Giselle.

"Sorry…sorry" She spoke in a quiet voice. But she didn't sound sorry.

Luke was standing right in front of her. A towel wrapped around his waist. Spots of water like tear drops ran down his body and his abs to finally disappear in the towel. Giselle didn't turn away from him embarrassed; instead she stares directly at his exposed body. She is still wearing her pyjamas, an old tee shirt and shorts. Her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

She creeps towards him, her feet stepping closer and closer to him. Luke is stuck in place like a statue, curious of this woman.

When Giselle finally reaches him, she places her hands on the sink he's leaning against on either side of him. Giselle is smaller than the tall, muscular man in front of her. She presses her tee shirt to his wet chest, standing on her tip toes to look at his slightly parted lips.

Luke arms finally move from his side to press his hand against Giselle's back, forcing her more towards him, pressing his body to his. That's when he makes the first move. His lips against hers. But she didn't pull back. She kisses him back. Their mouths and lips colliding with each other. A sloppy kiss.

Luke is first to pull away. Giselle's eyes are closed. Her lips pursed, asking for more.

"Patience jeune cher. Votre temps viendra" Luke whispers in her ear before disappearing out of the bathroom.

 _"_ _Patience young dear. Your time will come"_


	2. Chapter 2

The only room in the house that contained a TV is the kitchen. And the only channel is ever on is the news. While Danielle made breakfast, she doesn't even glance at it. She still isn't good on her French. Katherine took French while she was in school. Best in the class. She would even practise it in her past time. She never thought it would be useful till she met the Grays. Luke often fucks her in French. Speaks dirty to her in French too. That's where she often wishes she didn't understand French, so he would sound more sexy and mysterious.

Since the two sisters arrived in Paris, the Grays have been hooked to the only TV sitting on the kitchen counter. Danielle didn't take much notice to what they were all interested about. Katy on the other hand became very intrigued when Luke told her all about the famous Joe Carroll. He is dead anyway. But the Grays thought otherwise. Lily wanted to know all about this Joe Carroll, and that's exactly what she's been doing in her spare time.

It has been one month since the serial killer died. Perished in a fire they say. The Grays kept their eyes glued to the news as they revealed that the tests are correct, that the body is in fact Joe Carroll.

"Why do people even like this guy? He doesn't look interesting at all" Danielle mutters, placing a fork full of pancake in her mouth.

"He had a cult. Huge. Loads of people joined and killed for him" Mark said back, proving the point.

"Kinda like us. Or just me" Katherine quietly said, glancing at her younger sister from the corner of her eye. Danielle doesn't notice or hear, she's too busy finishing the over due homework set out on the kitchen table.

"Are you telling me the girl who studied Jack the Ripper for months isn't interested in this killer? How he did all this? Not interested at all?" Luke snaps back at Danielle's earlier comment.

Danielle looks up at the lingering Luke as he places the syrup covered pancake in his mouth, smirking and winking at her.

"You went through my suitcase and I will forever hate you for that Luke"

"Hey, they were just sitting there. I was just trying to help you out. And your intense research and theories were very interesting" Luke snickers under his breath before continuing "Has Mark read through them yet? Huh Mark? You'll be interested. It's a great read"

Luke stopped talking when a raspberry hit his nose. Katherine immediately starts laughing before saying "bull's eye"

Mark sits in silence, not saying anything to Luke's comment.

"Oh you wanna play that game, huh?" Luke says, picking up a strawberry from the bowl in front of him.

Lily puts her arms forcefully in front of Danielle and Luke before the fight could begin "Children please. Not at breakfast"

"I've got to go anyway" Danielle quickly gathers her homework together, placing it in her backpack. School. Danielle's own personal prison.

Mark looks up then at her before she exits the room. "Bye" he just says with a smile.

Danielle smiles back, hooking her backpack in her shoulder, smiling back at his young face "Bye Mark"

Luke snickers again after Danielle has left the house, her purple pony tail swaying behind her as she left. "Bye? Is that all you can come up with Mark? Bye?"

Their mother is gathering up their empty plates. She may be a billionaire but she's still their mother and every once in a while she'll do the washing up.

"Yeah. Bye. She was leaving so I said bye" Mark said in response, standing up from the kitchen table.

His brother rolled his eyes, standing up with him and walks out of the large kitchen following him up the stairs. Katy stays behind to help her new mother. She knew when to be helpful and when to give the brothers their personal space.

"Bro, you've gotta say something better then bye. She won't know you like her if you just say bye" Luke walks behind Mark as he enters his bedroom.

"Okay. Next time I'll say goodbye" Luke didn't even laugh at Mark's clear joke.

"Brother, next time she leaves for school, I want you to say 'Danielle, when you come home, we should hang out', yeah? Spend some time with her" Luke is right. He pats his younger brother's shoulder as he nods, looking down. They haven't spent any time together, and alone, since when they were in Atlanta. He has missed her company.

"Mark, I trust her. I do I'm not just saying that. She's nice. Just your type"

Mark scoffed at him.

"I don't want a girlfriend"

"Sure you do. We all need a little love once in a while bro" Luke looks to Mark's doorway. A shadow appears to the right. Giselle.

"I've gotta go but Mark, I'm begging you, give her a chance" Luke fake begs, his palms pressed together. "I don't want my little brother lonely" Luke disappears out of Mark's room, leaving him to think.

He does like Danielle. But he can't tell her that. She wouldn't understand. No girl ever does. How could he be in a relationship when he won't let the girl touch him? Mark touches Danielle all the time. She never touches him back though.

Mark remembers the girl during Freshman year. Pretty thing. A nice movie, then she went to make the first move when Mark didn't look like he was going to. He freaked out. Rubbed his hands against his neck, mumbling to her not to touch him. She didn't take that too well. She ended up telling the whole school he was 'a freak'. Luke did enjoy letting the knife stab through her perfectly smooth neck.

 _At least someone enjoys remembering that memory._

* * *

Giselle had never owned a proper couch before she met the Grays. The one she and Luke are currently sitting on was expensive. It looks expensive and feels just as expensive. Giselle's legs are perched on either side of Luke's muscular thighs. Before today, the two of them hooked up outside, behind the tool shed in the corner of the yard. But Luke couldn't resist when he saw Giselle spread out on the couch when he left his brother to search her room. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips. One hand is resting on her hip, the other around her neck.

It normally lasts 15 minutes before Luke pulls away, huffing he has to be somewhere or that they might get caught.

After a sloppy 10 minutes, Giselle starts pulling at the material on Luke's shirt. Giselle tries to lift it over his head when Luke stopped her, his hands pulling the shirt back down.

Giselle sighs "What now? Luke no one will catch us" Giselle kisses at the flesh on Luke's jaw.

"It's not that" Luke says.

Giselle straightens herself to look at him "Then what is it? Do you not think I'm pretty"

Luke pats Giselle's thigh, chuckling quietly "You're very pretty Giselle. Gorgeous even"

"Then what is it?" Giselle looks down at the shirt she's wearing. Her small fingers glide through the buttons as she lets the material fall out of place. She's wearing a black bra underneath. Tight enough to squash her breasts together.

This should send Luke over the edge. It normally does with any female. But instead of taking the moment to fuck the small Giselle, he pushes her to the side, sitting her on the couch. She huffs, her legs falling away from Luke as he stands up.

"I can't do this" Luke says, running his fingers through his slicked back hair.

"Why not, Luke? I thought you liked me. Is this about Katherine?"

Luke glares at Giselle then. He made it very clear not to say his lovers name when they were together.

"She's my girlfriend. And this is cheating" Luke hurries to Giselle's door, expecting to leave when Giselle spoke yet again.

"It's already cheating, Luke. You've already committed the crime, why don't we get into more trouble?"

Luke stops in the doorway. Luke is impulsive. He will often do something without thinking over what he's actually going and what the consequences are.

Luke's head turns slightly and in the corner of his eye, he can see Giselle stripping out of her shirt, her bra straps falling down her arms.

Before Luke could see anymore, he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Giselle doesn't run after him.

Mark's eyes dart across the doorway when Luke rushes past his room, but he doesn't run after him either.

Instead, Luke walks back into the kitchen. Katherine is still at the sink, the TV still on the news channel. She has a mug in her hands, drying it slowly with the towel. All her attention is on the TV.

That is until Luke creeps up behind her and spins her around, knocking the mug out of her delicate hands. It smashes on the floor but all of Katy's attention was on the hot and heavy Luke in front of her.

"Luke, wha-" was all Kat could say before Luke presses his lips to hers.

"I love you, Katherine"

She smiles up her boyfriend and wraps her arms around his strong body.

The taste on Luke's lips wasn't syrup from his breakfast. But cherry lip balm. One lip balm Kat doesn't own. But she was present last week when Danielle went shopping and brought cherry lip balm.

 _Shit._

* * *

Danielle is happy to be home. 6 hours of school and judging. She still didn't fully understand the language which made it worse. She dropped her backpack on the floor and fell back first onto her neat bed. She closes her eyes and forgets about the world. Forgets about the snickers she hears from the three girls in her class. Forgets about the pile of homework in her bag.

"Danielle?" The soft voice came from her doorway.

"Mark, I'm relaxing"

Mark shifts in the doorway, not sure whether to leave Danielle alone or pour her a bath or do something helpful. Instead, he walks quietly into the room and sits on the bed next to the baby of the family.

Danielle didn't hear him enter, but she was aware he was there when the mattress sunk lower next to her. She opens her eyes to see him sitting next to her. He's not close, but close enough. She can only see his back. He's wearing a black hoodie and his hands are resting on his legs.

Danielle sits up then and Mark's head turns towards her.

"Another bad day?" He asks her in a gentle voice. In a voice that would suggest that he actually cares about the answer to his question.

"Yeah" Danielle sits, her feet on the bed, her pink converse sliding off with the duvet every so often.

"I'm just glad it's the weekend. No one more school for two days" Danielle smiles into her knees.

"I can talk to mother. She might let you be home-schooled"

Danielle pulls up her long grey socks. "No, it's too much hassle. But thanks Mark"

Mark gives her a reassuring smile, his hand on her shoulder. Mark opens his mouth to speak when he's interrupted by a female voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh, Mark" Katherine stands there, gawking at Mark. Not expecting him to be in her younger sister's bedroom. On her bed, with his hand on her shoulder. Mark removed his hand then, quickly.

"I should ask mother if she needs any help with dinner" Mark strides out of the bedroom, past Katy, not looking back.

"I need to ask you something" Katherine lands on the bed with a thump.

"What is it?"

"Where's your cherry Chapstick?"

"Bedside table"

"Can I see it?" Katy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Following her sister's orders, Danielle looks to her bedside table. Noticing the missing lip balm, she shuffles through the contents of her draw.

"It's not here"

Katherine turned towards her sister's direction, her eyebrows pinned together. She kicks Danielle's backpack on the floor. Without asking permission, she picks up the bag and searches through the several compartments.

Danielle doesn't notice Katherine's emergency as she slumps the bag back on the floor.

Books, pens, pencils, an unopened chocolate bar, Mark's old iPod, but no lip balm.

"Looking for this?"

The two sisters stared up at the female standing at the door. They don't talk to Giselle much. Only when it's needed and Lily tells them to make their new family member feel wanted. Katy doesn't even want to look at her.

Giselle stands in the doorway, Danielle's cherry Chapstick in her hand.

"Thanks" Danielle says as she walks towards the older Frenchwoman.

Katy didn't stay to hear anymore. She was already storming out of the room, pushing past Giselle, their shoulders bumping.

When she gets back to her and Luke's room, he's already there, laying across the bed they've shared many times before but not so much lately.

Luke sits up when he sees her. A smile crossed his face, happy to see it's actually her this time.

Katherine slams the door shut, the bang heard from most of the bedrooms on that floor.

"What's up, babe?"

"Don't 'what's up babe' me" Katy says in her best deep, male voice. "I know what you've been doing"

Luke shrugs "I've been laying here"

"Not that, you cheating scumbag" Katherine picks up the closest cushion and starts hitting his arm, to no effect to him.

"Babycakes, hey" With little effort, Luke snatches the cushion away "I haven't done anything"

"Then why did your lips taste like cherry when you kissed me this morning?"

Luke couldn't find a good excuse for that. Katherine taps her boot on the wooden floor.

When Luke's answer didn't come, she continued.

"I thought you were with Danielle this morning or something" Katherine sits on the edge of the bed, having no energy to stand up any longer. Her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I thought you were with my little sister. Until Giselle gave Danielle's Chapstick back"

It all came together now. Why Kat was calling him a cheater and was so angry.

Luke rubs at her arm, not sure what else to do or say.

"Nothing happened. I promise. It's not going to happen again"

Katherine looks up then, tears in her green eyes. "You really mean that?"

Luke cups her face with his large hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"The only girl who I've ever wanted to be with is you. I've never thought of a future with anyone else. I see a future with you. I'm an idiot. It's what I do. But I promise you, on my mother's life, it won't happen again. Not with Giselle or any of woman. Hell, I won't even touch Danielle. She's safe"

She'd had heard enough. She tackles him to the bed, laying on top of him. She presses her lips to his before he got the chance.

"Good. Because you're mine"

Luke's lover giggled and Luke moaned into her lips as they made up.

 _It's going to be a long night._


End file.
